Si je devais disparaitre
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Mais avant, il avait une dernière chose à dire, même si la personne en question ne le saurait jamais. Et, tandis que la brume l'envahissait lentement, une seule personne le hantait vraiment. Spoil Chapitre 410


...

ATTENTION: SPOIL chapitre 410. Ambiance différente des fics habituelles, je viens juste de lire le dernier scan et c'est tout de suite ce que j'ai imaginé (même si je peux toujours pour rêver pour que Mashima nous fasse une aussi grosse scène de romance ...)

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon on aurait le droit a du Gruvia non-stop les amis!)

Couples: Ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser?

Laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci!

...

Il sentait lentement la brume l'envahir. La substance noire s'infiltrait en lui tel un serpent maléfique rampant sur son corps. Il voyait Natsu en face de lui, le torse envahit par la fumée, se débattre vainement. Et leur ennemi, près d'eux, plein d'une mélancolie qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, comme affligé d'avoir encore a tuer.

Lui, Grey, allait s'engouffrer dans le néant. Cette perpective le terrifiait. Le néant. Un mot si vide de sens. Et cette brume, qui le hantait, recouvrait maintenant sa gorge. Il aspira une grande gorgée d'air, sans oser imaginer que ce moment était son dernier. Ses membres immobilisés, qui le brûlait terriblement, semblaient crier. Et son coeur, qui battait plus vite que jamais retentissait jusque dans ses paumes de main. Main qu'il avait désormais du mal à sentir, tant elles étaient engourdies et paraissaient littéralement vibrer. Dans quelques secondes, il le savait, il pourrait dire adieu à son corps tel qu'il le connaissait. Ses cheveux noirs se hérissaient et sa tête bourdonnait si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'un tsunami rugissait en lui. Un tsunami. Le mot lui rappela l'eau. Eau. Bleu. Juvia.

Juvia. La jeune femme était-elle encore vivante? Il espérait que oui. Ou plutôt, il savait que oui. Sous ses airs de fille timide et incompétente, il savait qu'elle était tout le contraire. Son premier combat contre elle prouvait le contraire. Elle avait failli gagner. Et si lui, Grey, avait remporté cette bataille, il savait que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Il se rappellerait toujours son sourire, ce jour là. Sourire qui l'avait rarement quitté. Ce sourire, illuminé par le soleil. Les reflets clairs dans ses longs cheveux bleus. Ses yeux brillants, aveuglés par la lumière qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Il pria pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

La brume noire lui cachait déjà le nez. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ferma les yeux, sachant que c'était désormais trop tard. L'obscurité à travers ses paupières l'effrayait. Il allait mourir.

L'image de son amie lui revint à l'esprit. Elle était exceptionnelle. Et il n'avait jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui? Il n'en savait rien. Le temps ne lui avait jamais permit de se concentrer sur ses relations. Mais elle, elle était si...différente. Et il n'avait fait que la rejeter encore et encore. Ses maigres tentatives maladroites pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments avaient toujours lamentablement échouer.

Et là, il allait mourir sans avoir pu lui dire.

"Juvia"

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'un millimètre. La fumée entra en lui. Il toussa a s'en arracher la gorge. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Sa tête vacillait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais la mage refusait de sortir de son esprit.

"Juvia!"

Cette fois ci, il avait crié. Et si le son semblait vain, et qu'il pouvait a peine respirer, il se sentait mieux. Ses membres étaient sur le point de s'évaporer. La brume étant en lui, et répandait partout son sillage empoisonné. Mais il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

"Juvia! Juvia! JUVIA!"

Son souffle n'était plus. Il s'effondra au sol. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. De l'eau coulait le long de ses joues. Mais il l'aimait toujours. Alors que les larmes tombaient au sol, un dernier murmure, ses dernières paroles s'échappèrent de sa gorge en feu, de son corps ni ne contenait plus d'air, plus de sang, plus rien.

"Juvia, je suis désolé." prononça-il dans un dernier souffle, une larme s'écrasant au sol.

C'est alors, quand son doigt effleura un goutte d'eau, qu'il disparut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il sentit une main sur son front. Et une effluve. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et garda ses yeux fermés.


End file.
